Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-44473513-20200210050712
Ok so this is loosely based on that scene in Everblaze when Keefe is sticking effluxers everywhere, but it takes place when they're like 15-16 ish and let's just pretend the bodyguards are off somewhere else for now. Enjoy! Sweat was starting to gather on Sophie's brow as she chased after him, gathering as many of them as she could. The effluxers were everywhere and Keefe showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. "C'mon, Foster! Have a little fun for once in your life! You deserve it!" "Keefe-" "Don't argue with me. You know I'm right." His smug smirk seemed to say otherwise, but it was enough for her to stop for a moment, giving him just enough time to snatch the effluxers from her hands. "Hey! No fair!" "All's fair in love and war, Foster." He flashed a particularly wide grin while tousling his hair. Sophie tried in vain to keep the blood from rushing up to her cheeks. "Keefe! You're going to get us in trouble!" He had walked closer to her, taunting her with the effluxers just out of reach above his head. Sophie tried jumping but to no avail. She wasn't paying attention for just a moment but that was all it took. She had jumped just a little too close to him and accidentally stepped on his foot, sending both of them tumbling down to the grass. When Sophie got out of her daze, she realized with horror that Keefe was on top of her, his smirking face only centimeters from hers. "Y'know, there are less painful ways to fall for me, Foster. Not that I'm complaining." Her face grew very hot and she hoped Keefe wouldn't feel her mood change. That was wishful thinking, as his smirk only grew just as she had thought it. She tried to get up, but Keefe didn't move. "Keefe! Get up! We're gonna get caught—" "Foster! Sencen! Get up right now or I'm going to report you for inappropriate behavior! Foxfire is a PDA free school!" Sophie looked in horror to see Lady Cadence looming over to the side. Oh no... she was going to think they were lying there like that on purpose... Keefe smirked at Sophie before he got up, not looking apologetic in the slightest. If a pyrokinetic had lit Sophie's face on fire it still wouldn't have felt as hot as it did then. And so just like that, the two of them were headed to Dame Alina's office to explain what they had done. 05:07, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Sophie couldn't look at Keefe on the walk there. He was acting wayyyyyy too smug for someone who had just been caught laying on top of a girl. Dame Alina didn't look the least bit surprised when she saw the two walk into her office. Lady Cadence left them there and closed the door, going off to supervise the other prodigies in detention. "Well, well, well. If it isn't you two." She stared them down a moment more before continuing. "Care to explain exactly what you've done to deserve a trip to my office?" Keefe barged in before Sophie could stop him. "You see, Foster just can't resist me. I was just going about, placing the effluxers, and she just pushes me over and lays on me." Dame Alina just looked at him for a long time. After a while, she spoke up. "Sophie, do you care to explain what really happened?" "It was an accident, I was trying to—" "Shush, Foster!" Keefe had put a finger up to her lips, "Don't reveal our secrets!" She was quickly made aware of how close he was to her. He was displaying a cheesy grin and his ice blue eyes glinted with mischief. Something about the way he stood there made her want to kiss that cheesy grin off his face. Did she really just think that? Noooo, that wasn't right! She wanted him to shut up and stop being so obnoxious like usual. Keefe's grin grew wider, and she hoped it wasn't because of her emotions. "AHEM." Dame Alina silenced her thoughts. Sophie glared at Keefe, planning to get payback for this whole debacle later. "As I was saying, Keefe was messing around with the effluxers when he stole mine, and I accidentally knocked us both over while trying to get them back. You can see how that went." "Keefe, you have another week of detention. Sophie, you have another day. Now get out of my office, I can't stand you two when you're all adorable like that." Sophie tried not to think about that last comment as they scrambled out of there. The foxfire halls were completely deserted, everyone was either eating or in detention. Lady Cadence would just assume they would be there for a while, which meant Sophie and Keefe had some time to themselves. Wonderful. "Do you want to come to my favorite ditching spot with me?" Keefe offered his hand, giving her one of his rare genuine smiles. Normally Sophie would've gone back down to detention like they should, but something about the way his eyes glittered or the way his arm was stretched caused her to go with him. "Sure," Sophie said. She grabbed his hand, letting him drag her across the halls, a bit quicker than she would've liked. She was lagging behind and Keefe was dragging her, seeming so excited about whatever he was going to show her. They entered the level 5 wing, and he didn't even pause to look at the statue, racing to wherever his destination was. They passed classrooms and all sorts of strange things and through the blur of it all, he stopped. It was so sudden that she ran into his shoulder. She waited for the teasing to come, but it never came. When she had collected herself she beheld the room they were in, and she knew why Keefe had taken her there. It was completely empty, but the walls were the most beautiful thing Sophie had ever seen. They were every range of blue, all at once. Foxfire has beautiful halls, but this room seemed to top them all. The floors were thick glass, so she could see just how high they were above the ground, which was quite high. It doesn't sound like much, but it was by far the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. After a moment, she realized Keefe was looking at her, like he was hoping she would like it. She smiled. "Keefe, it's..." "Amazing? Like me?" "Oh, stop it!" She laughed, and the two stepped into the middle of the room. They just stood there, admiring the beauty of it. There didn't seem to be much to do, but Keefe had it covered. "Well, Foster, care to dance with me?" He dipped into an exaggerated bow and Sophie giggled, placing her left hand on his shoulder and keeping her right hand in his where it already was. "Yes, Keefe, I will dance with you!" They both laughed, and Sophie noticed that it was another genuine one. She didn't get many of those with Keefe, but she wished she would. And they swayed and swayed, to an imaginary song in their heads. "You know, Foster, I know I joke a lot, but I do care about you. A lot. I hope you know that." His voice was soft, and she felt his warm breath across her cheek. He had pulled himself a little bit closer. His eyes were soft and the way he said it just made her want to pull him even closer, but she was scared of how he'd react. He was going through too much with his family. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by making one move she'd probably regret. "Keefe, I... I care about you too. More than you know." "Oh, I know. I'm an empath, remember?" He drew closer with every word, and their noses were a millimeter from touching. Keefe glanced down at her lips, but he seemed too afraid. He was afraid she wasn't ready. Sophie didn't remember who started it, but all she remembered was their lips slowly coming together. It took a while, neither of them knowing if the time was right, both afraid of a negative reaction, but the moment their lips touched everything was perfect. It was gentle at first, both were hesitant, but it gradually grew more intense and passionate. Sophie wrapped her arms around him, letting her hands tangle in his artfully styled hair. Keefe let his desperation fuel him, desperation to feel that someone loved him. He never felt love from his parents, and his best friend was a jerk to him, so he clung to the person he loved most. Neither remembered when it stopped, but eventually they pulled away slightly, letting their foreheads rest against each other. Sophie found that Keefe had lifted her off the ground. She didn't remember that happening. "It's so good to know that you love me," Keefe whispered, his voice catching. "How can you be so sure I love you?" She asked, her voice teasing. "I mean, I would give the whole 'I'm an empath' speech again, but I'm sure you've gotten used to—" he was cut off by Sophie's lips on his again. They both melted into it this time, overly joyed to know of the other's feelings. It was starting to get intense. "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Sophie and Keefe sprang apart and looked in horror at who was in the room with them. So yeah that was long! Let me know what you thought! I know it's on a cliffhanger so to find out what happens next go to my wattpad! I'm alleycat4405 on wattpad so if you just look me up you'll find it in my KOTLC oneshots book.